


Underbar's Weird Alien Adventures

by fatrock



Category: Vocaloid, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: Other, random stuff, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more of underbar history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underbar's Weird Alien Adventures

It was a rainy day in Tokyo, just the days that Underbar loved. Underbar had been sent to Planet Earth as a scout to report back to Planet Underbar. However this Underbar was different from the other Underbars, he had white hair and a stranger voice.

This Underbar also never tried to really blend in with society, unless he needed money, he'd always wear his black clothes and his special Underbar mask.

One day in the apartment he rented he was bored and decided to find another way to conquer the world (or at least Japan), he'd sing! He looked up what was popular and bought a mic and a good recording system. The first cover he sang was one that he could relate to him self, The Happiness and Peace of Mind Community. He changed the lyrics to make it better.

Basically a song about conquering the world. When he decided to get money to make something bigger to conquer the world he took up several jobs a lighting assistant, a road worker, ice cream worker, etc. He didn't stay in any of them for longer a week. One day he saw how many views his cover had gotten, that's how he'd take over the world!!! One cover after another they got millions of views. 

Finally, the day came when he could take over the world with his UNDERBAR LAND (and Sanrio®).

END 


End file.
